


The Fear of Losing You

by obliviated



Series: Thiam [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Major Theo Raeken Feels, Not Canon Compliant, Season 6B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: Theo knew the Anuk-Ite could access your mind, and feed off  your fears. But Theo isn't prepared for it to see his.--Or, the one where Theo has to fight the Anuk-Ite on his own and saves the day.





	The Fear of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off season 6b but doesn't follow the exact plot. I hope this fills your thiam heart with lots of feels.

Theo was surprised when he got the phone call from Scott telling him to meet them at Deaton's. He called it an "emergency pack meeting", and Theo would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter at the mention of pack. 

He grabbed his truck keys and jacket, running out of the beat down hotel room where he had been staying the past few nights. 

The drive to the animal clinic wasn't long, but Theo couldn't control his thoughts. Had Scott meant anything by inviting him to the meeting? Probably not. Theo shrugged it off as Scott looking out for his beta who had been spending a generous amount of time with him. In order for Theo to fully protect Liam he needed to know what was going on and how to deal with it. 

But Theo couldn't shake the intense feeling of being wanted and he wanted it more than ever. 

~

Theo awkwardly stood in the corner of the small room as they waited for Liam and Mason to show up. Malia and Scott was huddled together, speaking quietly but not enough for Theo to be excluded from their conversation. 

"Scott, we should call him." Malia whispered. 

Scott nodded but sighed. "I know but I can't ruin this for him. He.. he was so excited to be away, to be at the FBI and I can't. Remember what happened last time..." 

Theo looked away. It was rude to eavesdrop but he was curious. They were no doubt talking about Stiles. Stiles absolutely hated Theo but he couldn't blame him. He did a lot of bad things to him, trying to kill his dad had been the cherry on top. 

Theo wondered how different it would be if Stiles was here. Theo probably wouldn't even be around if Stiles was around. 

He looked towards Lydia who was looking at a stone rock thing with Deaton. They weren't really speaking, just looking between the rock and stacks of books. 

Theo was thankful for Corey who walked up to him and gave him a big smile. 

"So.." he whispered. 

Theo gave him a short nod but said nothing. 

"Liam and Mason should be here soon so we can get started." 

"Alright," Theo said. 

A few moments later the two boys walked in. Mason walked directly to Corey and gave him a smile that caused them both to blush. 

Theo remained in the corner, watching Scott as he stood and faced everyone. Theo was surprised when Liam walked towards the back of the room and stood beside him. Neither of them said anything but it was comforting. 

Deaton moved from behind the table to stand halfway in the middle of the room. 

"I think I know what we're dealing with. Its an ancient shapeshifter, a creature of disharmony. It can turn neighbor against neighbor, sow the seeds of discord and hate. It doesn't need fangs, it doesn't need claws. It uses something far more sinister."

Everyone looked around, eyes wide in astonishment. This was something Theo had never heard of. Something that made Theo's skin crawl. 

"Fear." Mason spoke from his spot beside Corey. "It uses fear."

"Yes! When paranoia turns to anger, when anger turns to violence, entire communities tear themselves apart. The creature feeds off the fear and becomes more powerful. It's known as the Anuk-ite."

Theo's mind was racing. How would they deal with something like this? What did it look like? How did it do the things Deaton said it was able to do?

"What does it look like?" The sound of Theo speaking caused everyone to look towards him. Malia looked at him like he just showed up. 

"According to what Scott has told me it's just begun. Right now it looks normal. Just like one of us."

Deaton moved around the table towards the stone. Theo walked forward and noticed that it had what looked to be a drawing of two heads. Right down the middle was a crack, separating the two. 

"Other names for the Anuk-Ite are Double-Face of Two-Faces. One face is known to be beautiful, and the other hideous."

Scott spoke up from the left of the room. "So you're saying there's not only one Anuk-Ite but there's two?" 

Theo was focused now. He could see Liam out of the corner of his eyes. He was focused on Deaton and everything he was informing them of. 

"How do we destroy it?" Malia asked. 

"To answer Scott's question, yes and no. There is two right now, and they are both searching for their other half. Once they meet, or merge together, it becomes unstoppable." 

"How do we stop them from merging?" 

"You have to find them both." He stated. 

~

Not even two weeks later they had failed to stop the two from merging. It ended up happening at the school, and Theo blamed himself. 

Scott has sent him and Mason underground to the tunnels to look for Aaron. Aaron was one half of the Anuk-Ite and they knew it. He had attacked them and Theo had fought back. Everytime Theo striked at Aaron it also inflicted pain onto his other half. This was how Aaron found his other half. 

Lydia and Malia learned that once the two merged together it was able to kill you with just one look. Scott made everyone practice fighting blind, but Theo knew it was harder than everyone had thought. 

~

Theo had gotten a call from Scott telling him to meet Liam and the others at the hospital. Gerard had informed him that Liam was there, and Scott wasn't going to let Liam die. 

Theo raced to the hospital. The thought of Liam dying made his heart ache. He was close with the beta and would even consider him as his closest friend. Of course he was his only friend. 

~

Theo walked through the empty halls of the hospital. The lights flickered and the sound of silence was heavy. 

He listened for a heartbeat but there was none. He was almost to the elevator when he felt it. The air was knocked out of him and his head was spinning. He fell against the walls for some sort of support. 

It was the same feeling he had gotten in the tunnels with Mason. It was here and Theo was alone. The first thing that went through his mind was Liam. If the Anuk-Ite was here it more than likely had gotten to Liam and the others by now. 

He felt it's presence and he shut his eyes. His mind was racing at the thoughts of Liam and the others falling victim to the horrific monster. 

"Theo," the voice was barely above a whisper. It was almost like a melody. 

Theo froze. It couldn't be. That wasn't possible. 

"Theo, why did you hurt me." 

Her voice was the same. It was the same voice that haunted his dreams every night. 

He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing. He clenched his eyes closed and took a deep breath. 

"It's not you." 

She laughed. "Of course it's me, Theo. Open your eyes and look at me. Don't you want to see me again?" It asked. 

He shook his head. 

"Just look at me, Theo. Please." It was closer now. It was right in front of him and as much as Theo wanted to open his eyes he didn't. 

"I said, open your eyes." The voice changed from the soft, childlike tone that once belonged to his sister to a sinister growling voice. 

"No!" He growled before striking in front of him. 

It was silent for a while but he knew it was still there. 

"There's not many things you fear, are there?" It wasn't trying to disguise it's voice now. 

"You have no one. Nobody cares for you so there's nothing there to hurt you." 

Theo felt his heart beating in his chest. 

"Oh." The Anuk-Ite began to laugh. "But there is." 

Theo turned around. His fangs and teeth out, ready to attack. 

"There's the boy. The beta. The one that I killed moments before you arrived." 

Theo growled. "No!" He jumped forward. A whine followed the fierce growl he let out seconds ago. 

The Anuk-Ite laughed in his face before going silent again. 

Theo wasn't sure where it had gone but right as he began to open his eyes he heard Liam's voice.

"Theo, why didn't you save me?" 

His heart fluttered at the words coming from Liam's voice. He knew it wasn't Liam but the thought of him actually saying this made him feel like dying. 

"I needed you and you weren't there. You let me die." 

Before he could think he responded. "No, Liam, I would never let you die." 

It walked forward. It even walked like Liam did. Theo had memorized everything about the boy. The way his hair fell in his face, the way he walked when he was angry and when he was worried. He even memorized his facial features. The way his mouth twisted when he was angry, and his breathing. 

"I thought you were my friend." He heard Liam's, no Liam's voice, whisper in his ears. 

Theo swallowed. His eyes were fluttering and he wasn't sure how long he could hold them closed. 

"Look at me, Theo. One last time, please, look at me." 

He was ready to open them. He was afraid this would be the last time he'd ever see his friend. Right when he was about to open them he heard a voice. 

"Theo, don't! That's not me! I'm right here, please! Don't look!" It was Liam for real this time. He could heard the growl in his voice. The sound that only Liam could make. The sound of anger, confusion, and worry all laced together. It was without a doubt the real Liam. 

At the sound of Liam's voice he could feel the adrenaline rush through his mind. He had to make sure Liam was safe and he was ready to fight. 

He would die for Liam if it meant saving him. 

~  
"I can't believe you fought the Anuk-Ite long enough for Stiles to reach you two." 

"How did you do it?" 

"You saved Liam."

"You saved all of us." 

The last one was Liam. Theo looked up, face and body bloody. 

The fight was gruesome. Theo was exhausted but he wouldn't give up. Luckily Mason and Corey stumbled upon them, invisible of course, and managed to call Stiles who drove to the hospital as quickly as possible. 

Mountain Ash was all it took to turn the Anuk-Ite to stone. Once it was frozen everyone else unfroze. They were all okay. 

"I didn't save anyone, really. It was all Stiles." 

Stiles looked around the room, eyes settling on the bloody werewolf. "You did good," he whispered. "Thank you." 

~  
Three days had passed since Monroe ran. The Anuk-Ite was gone and for the most part everything was back to normal. 

Theo and Liam remained close. And thankfully the other pack members had opened up to Theo. They still had their moments of doubt but Theo couldn't blame them. 

"Why did the Anuk-Ite take the form of me?" Liam broke the silence. 

The two boys were in the middle of the forest. It was somewhere Theo liked to go to think. Liam had followed him here and he hadn't made him leave. 

"I thought it fed on your fears? Malia said when it got her it pretended to be her mom." 

Theo didn't know what to say. 

"You're scared of me?" 

Theo laughed. "Very funny," he smirked. "You think I'm scared of a puny little beta." 

Liam's eyes flashed blue. "No- I'm not puny! I could beat your ass right now." 

Theo smirked, "Sure," he laughed. 

Liam growled and turned around. He walked to the edge of the preserve and took a seat. Theo could feel the anger coming off the young boy and sighed. 

He slowly approached him, taking a seat to his right. 

"I'm not scared of you, Liam." He spoke. "I'm.." he trailed off. 

Liam looked up. "You're what?"

Theo looked into his eyes and confessed what he had been hiding since the Wild Hunt. 

"I'm scared of losing you." 

Liam said nothing so Theo continued to explain himself. 

"Ever since I got back you've been around. I've never had anyone to care about. Truth be told I've never had anyone to care about me."

He picked at the hold in his hoodie.

"You're different than the other. Than Scott, I mean. Sure, they're nice and would do anything for anyone, but you.. you're an amazing person. You have every right to hate me, and sometimes I think you do, but you also treat me like I'm someone. Like I'm not a monster."

Liam smiled. "Everyone makes mistakes, Theo. But that doesn't make you a monster. If you're a monster than so am I."

Theo shook his head. "You? A monster? More like an angel."

This made Liam blush. 

"You- You're so kind and sensitive. But in a good way. The way you are with Mason, it's incredible. I wish I had a friend as amazing as you are to him. You would die for him, and everyone knows it. It's impossible not to love you."

Liam's eyes widened. "You love me?" 

Theo looked up. "What?" 

Liam licked his lips. "You just said you loved me." 

Theo was shocked. He couldn't believe he let himself say that. Did he love Liam? He wasn't sure what love was, but if he had to put a label on his feelings for Liam love would be the word he'd use. 

"I-" he wanted to deny it but found himself being honest. "yeah.." he whispered. 

"Good." 

Theo covered his face. "I know you don't feel the same and that's okay-" he froze. "Wait, what?"

Liam let out a soft laugh. "Good. That's so good, Theo. Because guess what? It's impossible not to love you, too."


End file.
